Hand Stretched
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: About two girls who try to figure out who they are, their power, and supernatural world around them. Full Summary inside. Crossover between Twilight x PJO x X-Men Movies, main focus in Twilight universe. WARNING: OCs, JacobXOC
1. Prolog - Fate

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight © Stephanie Meyer

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

**Summary**

Fate never feel like she fits in the mortal world. Being a mutant and having a Goddess mother, she finds it hard to adapt with mortals and often finds herself to be the odd one. Oh, and espicially when she has red eyes which is so not normal for her to blend in with the mortals.

Alysa always felt that she only belongs with her adoptive family due to her telepathic powers. She is afraid to exposed herself to the outside world and prefer to be safe in her comfort zone with her family.

Two different girls with the same issues and always thought everything will stay the same as they always imagine to be, but when Fate, who all this time went back and forth between the Institute and Camp HalfBloods moved back to Forks to spend time with her family, what would she found? Things might become more interesting and more dangerous as Fate realized there are more supernatural beings than mutants and demigods in this world and that Alysa has come to realized she is not the only one with special power.

* * *

**Timeline:**

Twlight: New Moon.  
X-Men: The Movie : Alternate Timeline, way after Dark Phoenix (Yes, I know the movie has not been realesed yet but I kinda get the gist of who survived from Days of Future Past)  
Percy Jackson: Before Titan's Curse and after Sea of Monster

* * *

**Clarification**

I also included X-Men here, so it's Twilight x Percy Jackson x X-Men : The Movie.

* * *

**Ocs Portrayal:**

Fate Violetta Swan: Alisha Newton  
Alysa Euphoria Cullen: Nikki Hahn  
Jacqueline Diana Whitlock: Kaya Scodelario  
Violet Marie Evenson: Hera Hilmar

* * *

_Sia Leysritt__ Present:_

**Hand Stretched**

**Prologue-Fate**

**A Change in Life**

* * *

"_I'd spent so long trying to fit in,trying to be someone I wasn't, that i had no idea who I was any more."_

― **Dorothy Koomson, The Rose Petal Beach**

* * *

"Well Fate, I hope you'll have fun spending times with your family."

I look up from Hailey, my Siberian Husky puppy, towards Scott. I smiled at him and nodded though I'm not exactly sure I'm going to have fun in normal world.

As if reading my thoughts, Scott smiled at me as if to assure me everything is going to be alright.

"It's gonna be alright kid, not all people hate us mutants. I'm sure you'll do just fine and you'll fit in the society no problem."

If only it's that simple.

For starters, I think I need to introduce myself. My name is Fate, Fate Violetta Swan, a mutant with the ability to move things with my mind and also has telepathic ability though it's not exactly as strong as Jean (Jean is way too strong that sometimes it's scary). I lived in Forks ever since I was adopted by Charlie Swan, a chief officer of Forks but moved in to the school of the gifted that was founded by Professor Charles Xavier about three months after I was adopted.

Yeah I know, it's a pity that I just got adopted but I have to be seperated from my new adoptive father, especially after I was being moved from one foster family to another and I was lucky enough to have father dopted me, but here's the thing, I was still six years old that time and my mutant power is going crazy since I have no control over it. Over time, I would fly things across the room and wreck the house and it get worse because I'm emotionally unstable so my new adoptive father, Charlie, contact Professor Charles in order for me to be enrolled in his school.

The existance of mutants is not exactly a secret anymore to the world, especially by how we were exposed in the past (Of course, I was not there to see or experience it, but I heard talks all over the school, especially when you are telepathic you usually found out just by reading minds or looking into memories) so my dad was not entirely surprised that I'm a mutant.

As for my real family, that's not something I would want to talk about, so let's not talk about it.

The craziest thing is that, not only I am a mutant, but I'm also a Demigod. Half mortal and half human. I found this out about several months after I turned twelve (which is a couple of months ago) when a huge monster with one eye was chasing me out of nowhere (I know now that monster was called a Cyclops). Long story short, a Satyr found me and bring me to the camp and several days later I was claimed by Hecate and that makes me a daughter of Hecate and perhaps that's what's explain my abnormal appearance namely my pale skin and my red ruby eyes.

"We're here, kid."

I was snapped out of my inner monologue as I heard Scott's voice and I looked through the car's window that we have, indeed arrived in front of my house. Cute little and simple house and I see an orange truck parked in front of it.

That truck must be belong to Bella Swan, my adoptive sister who started to live here since a couple of months ago.

I havent' met Bella in person before, (I did told you before that I enrolled in the school of the gifted only three months after I was adopted) so frankly, I don't know what kind of a person she is and can only hope that she is nice and not like all those people that discriminate against mutants or bully them because they have (what they called) strange power. As for my father, though I barely go home to visit him but we're still in contact and I can pretty much say that we get along well and I like my adoptive father. He is kind and patient and what I like from him is that he never brought up or asking anything about mutants or my power except making sure that I was alright and not getting myself into crazy shennaningans with other senior mutants. He never asked anything else and we mostly continue the conversation by talking about the most normal thing a mutant daughter can talk about with their non-mutant father.

"Thank you for driving me here, Scott…" I said gratefully. "Tell everyone I'll miss them… And good luck on your mission."

"Sure thing, Fate. Have fun kiddo." Scott said as he patted my head and then drove away.

I turned back from the road to look at the house. I bit my lip, feeling nervous. Truthfully, even though I've stayed at the school for a very, very long time, It's still hard for me to control my power. Especially when my mental condition is not very stable (At least, that's what Professor Hank told me, I'm not really sure what that means, maybe the oversimplification definition is that if I'm being too nervous, scared, or something along that line, my power will go berserk). But then, it's not like I'm planning to stay outside and just staring at the house, besides the sky looks dark and it seems it's going to rain soon. I guess Percy wasn't joking when he said Forks is Poseidon's favorite place. Hailey barked, sounds exciting to go inside so I walked towatds the house.

I knocked the door twice before someone opened it for me.

The one who opened the door is a young lady. She is very beautiful with very pale skin and dark brown hair. She looked at me with curiousity and wonder with her large chocolate brown eyes. I instantly know who this beautiful young lady is. She must be Bella.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Ah… Hello…" I greeted back.

"You must be Fate, right? Charlie told me you're coming today."

I nodded. Okay, this is awkward but I really don't have any idea what I should say to her. She's a complete stranger to me even though we're supposed to be sisters. Okay, adoptive sistes, sorry.

I see Bella gave me an awkward smile. I actually was lucky that my telepathic powers only work when I touched someone, if not I would be reading her mind right now and that is definitely something I don't watnt to do. Barging into somene else's privacy.

"Yes… And you must be Bella, right? It's nice to finally meet you Bella." I said, try to give her my best smile but I have a feeling my smile is definitely looking awkward now.

"Nice to finally meet you too, come on in. Charlie's inside. He's actually getting ready to pick you up but…"

"Oh yeah, one of my seniors from my boarding school happens to be in the area so he offered to take me home." I said as I went in with my bag and luggage. The house haven't changed much.

"Fate? You're already here?"

I see father coming to us and I smile at him. "Scott happens to be in the area so he offered a lift." I say as I hug him.

He chuckled "How are you kiddo? Just fine? And I see you've met Bella?"

I released him and nodded.

"Well Bella, this is Fate, I'm sure I've told you about her already and Fate, this is Bella, your sister."

I nodded awkwardly and Bella smiled and giggled a little. Maybe she finds my actions amusing? Is that a good sign? Did I make a good impression? I hope I did. We're going to be a family now and I don't want her to hate me. I hold onto father's hand and asked through his mind.

_Does she knows what I am?_

_No. I thought it's better if you tell her yourself._

…_Kay._

I don't know whether that will make things easier or not for me, but truthfully I'm not exactly ready for my new sister to know that I'm a mutant. Though it's not like the entire world hates mutant, but there are some people who do and I definitely don't want my sister hating on me just because I'm a mutant.

"Well… Fate, uh… As you know since… There is no other spare room… You're going to share a room with me… Is it okay with you?" Bella asked carefully.

I shook my head. "I don't mind." I said and smiled a bit. I really mean it, I don't mind. Sharing a room with a sister is something that I always wanted to experience since I was little. I often sharing room with Jean since she's the most closest to me, but Jean is more like a mom to me so it's different.

"I've always wanted to share a room with a sister." I said honestly. Bella smiled, though it seems a bit empty I can see she's happy that I don't mind sharing a room with her.

"Great. Come on, let's get your things upstairs so that you can start unpacking."

* * *

"By the way Fate, since Professor Charles have informed me you're picking up a stray dog and getting attached to it, I fixed up a dog house outside our house." Father said as he played around with Hailey, the said dog.

I smile as I put my things away with Bella helping me. I looked at Bella carefully and for some reasons, I have a feeling that she's not in a very good mood. That, or maybe she's just always like that to begin with. I barely know her after all, I shouldn't making assumption.

"Thanks father." I said gratefully.

"Sure. By the way, Bells has Jacob contacted you yet?" Father asked, sounded a bit concerned. Who is Jacob? Bella's friend?

"No… Billy keep saying he is sick… I'm planning to check on him when I got the time." Bella answered.

Father nodded and they talk about some adult stuff I don't understand so I decided to let it be and focus in unpacking.

* * *

We spent sometimes together and I decided I like my new sister. We didn't talk much, really, but I can see she is a nice person but it seems she is having some kind of trouble right now because she seems depressed.

We chatted a bit during dinner time and she asked me some stuff like where I was this entire time which of course I answered that I went to a boarding school but I did not specified which one is it and we told each other what's our likes and dislikes and whatnot. The most normal conversation that a mutant can have with her non mutant sister.

But truthfully, I didn't expect for Bella to have a nightmare on our first night as a family. Late at night, Bella was screaming and trashing in her sleep. Something that you should know is that I have a very sensitive hearing so just a little noise could wake me up. I was jumped awake when Bella started screaming and honestly, I was in panic and don't know what to do. I'm trying waking her but it's not exactly working.

So I'm using another resort.

I put my hand on her forehead and green light appeared on my hand. I concentrated my telepathic power to calm her down and thankfully, it worked. Before she could wake up, I hurriedly removed my hand. She opened her eyes and he looked at me while still panting and I just looked at her awkwardly.

"A-Are you okay…?" I asked. "You were screaming and trashing in your sleep… So I wake you up."

Bella nodded. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry if I bothered you. It's just a bad dream…" Bella assured.

It looked more like a nightmare to me. She closed her eyes again. It seems she wants to go back to sleep.

"… Alright… Are you umm… sure you want to go back to sleep…?" I asked carefully.

"No, not really… But then, I have to, right?"

"…Right… I can hold your hand for you… father used to do that for me when I have a bad dream." I said.

Bella looked at me and smiled softly. "Would you do that for me?"

I nodded.

"You're so sweet. Thank you Fate."

I nodded and lie on my back again and hold her hand.

And this time, we both sleep peacefully without having a nightmare.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay being in the house all by yourself?" Bella asked.

I nodded shyly. This morning, Bella will be going to school and father is going to work so it's just me and Hailey in the house. Bella is a bit worried leaving me all alone in the house but she can't exactly bring me to school with her and I'm trying to assured her that I will be staying here alone.

"If you're sure." Bella said unsurely. "Just call me or Charlie if something's happens alright? And don't open the door if it's not me or Charlie." She said.

"I understand Bella… Have a nice day at school." Bella nodded and went to school.

And so that's how I was left alone in this house today. I don't want to go to school because I'm not really fond of the idea of going to normal school. I'm doing just fine with my knowledge from the school for the gifted and luckily for me, father understand and didn't force me to enroll. But then, spending time here alone is a bit boring, so I decided to bring Hailey for a walk.

* * *

I don't know how we ended up in the forest, really. When we walk, I usually just let Hailey lead the way, plus I have a good sense of direction so I know my way back home, I just have to make sure to get home before Bella and father do or I'll be in trouble.

Hailey looked pretty happy to be in the forest. I don't know what's up with him and forest but I'm happy she's having fun. I like the forest too because there are a lot of animals here and truthfully, I find it easier to communicates with animal rather than with humans. Yes, sometimes I would used my telepathic power just to talk to animals and it was fun. But of course, the only animals I get to talk to are Hailey and a couple of birds and of course to talk to them I have to touch them first which is quite a difficult for the bird case.

Suddenly, while I was looking around the forest, being careful so that I won't go too far inside the forest, Hailey barked. I frowned and pick up the little one.

"Hailey..? What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

_Somethings… There…_

I heard his thought and looked towards the direction she is barking at. At first, there's nothing there other than trees and bushes and I almost thought Hailey was just seeing things. But then,I heard a soft, rumbling growl nearby. I was startled but then, this is a forest. There could be a lot of animals here… including those who growls. Before I could make my way to get out of there, I saw dark eyes peered at me from behind the bushes. My genetic mutation caused me to have a pretty good eyesight, but not at the level of superhuman vision. The next thing I know, a gigantic wilf covered in russet colored fur walk from behind the bushes.

Normally, people should run at the sight of an abnormally big wolf, but I have lived in a supernatural world and have seen a lot of mythical creature so the sight of an oversized wolf doesn't really surprised me. The question is, whether the wolf is friendly or not.

I looked into the wolf's eyes and that happened.

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I decided to re-write two words collide completely and add X-men in the already complicated crossover. Yeah, I know it's a mess but I'm trying my best. Anyway, I have to make it clear that, Fate is a some kind of a Mutant/God hybrid. She called herself Mutant Demigod because she doesn't know how to classify herself since she was born from mutant father and Goddess Hecate. Her powers are telekinesis and telepathy but of course, not in the same level as Jean Grey (No one can beat Jean Grey XD except maybe Scarlet Witch?) but she is considered pretty strong especially since her mother is Hecate. I don't know what kind of effect it will give to Hecate when she was pregnant with Fate as I read that it usually female mutant/male Asgardian (Mutant/Asgardian Hybrids I think is the closest to Mutant/God Hybrids so I took some reference from it) and having having mutant/god child is dangerous for the mother as they will suck the mother's energy so in Fate's case, since Hecate is a Goddess there will be no problem since I'm sure Hecate would give her a lot of energy. Anyway since the main focus will be in Twilight universe, I would put this in Twilight section. There will be X-Men or PJO characters appearing and some stuff appearing too but that would be later. Anyway, I'm sorry that I have to rewrite the previous story, and I would like to asked for your opinion about these two plots I had in mind for Fate and Jacob

One: Jacob imprinted on Fate. He accept the imprint and will told Fate first about his secret before Bella and Fate will tell Jacob about the fact that she is mutant and half God too and told him about her power. Jacob will not trying to get Bella's affection because he has accept his imprint.

Two: Jacob imprinted on Fate. He did not want to accept the imprint because of his love for Bella but later feel bad about always putting Fate need's second before Bella and also feel bad because he's been a jerk to a little girl who just want to be his friend, and over time will learn to accept the imprint. In this one, Jacob will still try to get Bella's affection as he is still, somewhat, fighting the imprint.

Please vote which plot you want to see in this story ^^ Thank you for being understanding. The next chapter will be in Alysa point of view since both Alysa and Fate are the main focus. Yeah, I know it's kind of complicated sin this is set after Edward leaves Bella, but it's connected to my story for Eclipse Saga later. Oh, and you won't be seeing Jacqueline and Violet yet but they will be mentioned by other characters from time to time. By the way, just to let everyone know, this is not a Bella Bashing fanfic.

Thank you for understanding, happy reading. Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors.


	2. Prolog - Alysa

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight © Stephanie Meyer

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

**Summary**

Fate never feel like she fits in the mortal world. Being a mutant and having a Goddess mother, she finds it hard to adapt with mortals and often finds herself to be the odd one. Oh, and espicially when she has red eyes which is so not normal for her to blend in with the mortals.

Alysa always felt that she only belongs with her adoptive family due to her telepathic powers. She is afraid to exposed herself to the outside world and prefer to be safe in her comfort zone with her family.

Two different girls with the same issues and always thought everything will stay the same as they always imagine to be, but when Fate, who all this time went back and forth between the Institute and Camp HalfBloods moved back to Forks to spend time with her family, what would she found? Things might become more interesting and more dangerous as Fate realized there are more supernatural beings than mutants and demigods in this world and that Alysa has come to realized she is not the only one with special power.

* * *

**Timeline:**

Twlight: New Moon.  
X-Men: The Movie : Alternate Timeline, way after Dark Phoenix (Yes, I know the movie has not been realesed yet but I kinda get the gist of who survived from Days of Future Past)  
Percy Jackson: Before Titan's Curse and after Sea of Monster

* * *

**Clarification**

I also included X-Men here, so it's Twilight x Percy Jackson x X-Men : The Movie.

**Ocs Portrayal:**

Fate Violeta Swan: Alisa Newton  
Alysa Euphoria Cullen: Nikki Hahn  
Jacqualine Diana Whitlock: Kaya Scodelario  
Violet Marie Evenson: Hera Hilmar

* * *

_Sia Leysritt__ Present:_

**Hand Stretched**

**Prologue-Alysa**

**Make it Stop**

* * *

"_All reality about me now appeared to be in tatters, taken down and reduced to the civil war of its particles. I held on very, very tight indeed. Because in addition to that feeling, that disintegration, there was rage. I wanted to break something." _

― **Sebastian Faulks, Engleby**

* * *

I hate voices.

I always hear them.

In my bedroom. Kitchen. Everywhere.

I hope they stop.

I don't want to hear them.

They whispering things to me.

I don't know whether it's good or bad.

But I want them to stop.

Make it stop.

Stop.

Stop.

STOP.

"Alysa!"

I heard someone's voice. Was it Eddie? Jazzy? Emmy? Daddy? I don't know, but I do know it's male.

I don't know what happens in my room. My vision goes blurry but I can feel someone scooped me up and hug me and try to calm me down.

"It's okay, it's okay… You're okay little one."

But I know I'm not.

I'm not okay and I'll never will be.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay so, I'm sorry if it's really, like really really short but I kind of want to show how bad is Alysa condition since she has a traumatic experience and her powers are not helping at all. Her past will come to play as story goes on but for now, most of her side of story will be short and vague like this because the kid doesn't even know what to do with her power and when I said she never really exposed or go to the outside world yes, she literally almost never and mostly learn basic things from books but unfortunately most of her time spent with her going crazy because of the power that she wished she never had. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapter and I still waiting for the vote. So far only one votes for the first plot and zero for the second plot but the vote is still open.

Thank you for SnowKi and GodShynin300 for reviewing and thank you for voting too.

That is all for me, sorry for any grammatical errors or typos. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter One - Fate

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight © Stephanie Meyer

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

**Summary**

Fate never feel like she fits in the mortal world. Being a mutant and having a Goddess mother, she finds it hard to adapt with mortals and often finds herself to be the odd one. Oh, and espicially when she has red eyes which is so not normal for her to blend in with the mortals.

Alysa always felt that she only belongs with her adoptive family due to her telepathic powers. She is afraid to exposed herself to the outside world and prefer to be safe in her comfort zone with her family.

Two different girls with the same issues and always thought everything will stay the same as they always imagine to be, but when Fate, who all this time went back and forth between the Institute and Camp HalfBloods moved back to Forks to spend time with her family, what would she found? Things might become more interesting and more dangerous as Fate realized there are more supernatural beings than mutants and demigods in this world and that Alysa has come to realized she is not the only one with special power.

* * *

**Timeline:**

Twlight: New Moon.  
X-Men: The Movie : Alternate Timeline, way after Dark Phoenix (Yes, I know the movie has not been realesed yet but I kinda get the gist of who survived from Days of Future Past)  
Percy Jackson: Before Titan's Curse and after Sea of Monster

**Clarification**

I also included X-Men here, so it's Twilight x Percy Jackson x X-Men : The Movie.

* * *

**Ocs Portrayal:**

Fate Violeta Swan: Alisa Newton  
Alysa Euphoria Cullen: Nikki Hahn  
Jacqualine Diana Whitlock: Kaya Scodelario  
Violet Marie Evenson: Hera Hilmar

* * *

_Sia Leysritt__ Present:_

**Hand Stretched**

**Chapter 1 **

**Fate**

**The Wolf**

* * *

"_Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives." _

― **Nadia Scrieva, Fathoms of Forgiveness**

* * *

**Fate**

I don't really know what to make of that russet wolf. I actually wondered what it was doing here. I mean, sure I'm in a forest but I didn't go deep enough to see oversized wolf running around, right? I looked at the world curiously and suddenly felt a strange feeling when I looked into its onyx colored eyes. It feels like I'm being drawn in and for some reason, I feel like a hole in my heart has been completed or something. Okay, that's a pretty weird way to describe it, but I don't really understand what exactly I'm feeling right now.

The wolf force itself to look away and snarled at me, startling me and making Hailey barked at it. Why it suddenly snarled? Did I offend it by staring at it too long? I watched as the creature continues to growl but somehow, it looked uncertain as if he couldn't make out who – or maybe what? – exactly am I. That's when I realized it was glaring at my eyes.

At my red ruby eyes.

Yes, I know red eyes are not a normal colored eyes people could have, but here's the thing, I'm not human. I'm half mutant and half god or half demigod. Whatever. And based on what Chiron told me, I got my eyes from Hecate, my mother. From one of her appearance, actually. So you see, if you ever read about theory that Hecate is a triple-faced goddess with three different personalities and appearances, that theory is true and I happen to inherit traits that didn't make me look human at all. I inherit her red eyes and pale features. I don't know which appearance I inherit from her but what I got from my demigod sibling, she once appeared before them having black hair and green eyes. And at one time appeared with black eyes and blond hair. I really wished I inherit the normal eye color rather than red that makes me stood out like a sore thumb. That's why I hate my eyes. Because it makes me looks inhumane. It makes me looks like a freak. But then I AM a freak, right?

So now, seeing that wolf is glaring and growling at me and it looked like it couldn't pinpoint whether I'm a normal human or not, I came to conclusion that this creature before me is not a normal wolf. Well, it size kinda giving it away, actually. I don't know from which myth this creature is from but I don't have any intention to get on its bad side and got myself into troubles just a day after I got here in Forks. So, slowly and carefully, I walked closer to the huge creature and it growls. I have this feeling its not going to hurt me. If it wants to, the wolf would have done it moments ago, but it didn't. And I don't know why, but I just want to get closer to it and pet it.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" I said softly. This seems to perk its interest and its growling ceased a bit. I stopped right in front of the wolf and looked at it curiously. I smiled a bit. It looks kinda cute. At least it's not as scary as some of the monsters I had encountered before. The wolf looked up to me and hesitantly nuzzled my hand and sniffing it. Maybe it tried to figure out what I am? I giggled, feeling ticklish and used my other hand to pet its head. Soft. I like it. I then noticed the wolf was staring at my eyes. Hard. Why? Are my eyes really that uncommon. Of course it is. It's red.

Suddenly, I heard a howl pierced the air and the wolf's stare was forcibly stolen from me, it was as if he doesn't want to leave my gaze, and turned towards the sound.

Maybe its friend calling for it.

"Is it your friend?" I ask as if it could understand me. I can try to look what he is thinking but I don't want to risk being eaten for breaching a myth creature's privacy, so I decided not to use my power and talk to it by using instinct alone.

It nodded and went back to where he came earlier, but not leaving without sparing me glance and it ran back to the depth of the forest.

_Likes you._ I heard Hailey think.

"Really? That's good isn't it? Which mean we won't be eaten the next time we see it." I say nonchalantly. I sighed. One day in Forks and already I encountered a mythical creature. Luckily, this one didn't look at me like I'm some sort of an expensive steak that you would serve in five star hotel. But it did looked at me a little strangely. It looked at me as if I'm its birthday present. But I don't know why a mythical creature would look at me like that.

I sighed. "Let's go home before Bella and father found out we're gone, alright?" I said to Hailey and went home.

* * *

**Jacob**

_Are you seriously saying you just imprinted on a child?!_

I growled in annoyance hearing Jared's voice. It's not like I wanted the imprint to happen just like that. The damn thing just happen suddenly. I looked at the girl's eyes and bam. I imprinted.

_And on a leech, nonetheless. Seriously, dude. That's messed up. _Embry commented, which does not helped the situation.

I growled viciously.

_She is not a damn leech, idiots. I was there near her and I could hear her heartbeats and she doesn't smell anything like those leeches. _I said impatiently. This imprinting thing is really strong that it annoys me. I didn't even know the girl and I have this sudden urge to go back there and see her again. To make sure she is out of the woods safely. What is that girl doing in the woods in the first place for goodness' sake?! Doesn't she know how dangerous it is? What if there are wild animals lurking around? Forget about wild animals, what if she encountered a leech?!

Just a mere thought at that makes me boiled with rage.

_So she's a human? But what human has red eyes and pale features like hers? Or your sense of smell is just dull, Black? _I growled at Paul who is clearly taunting me.

_Enough! Jacob, are you sure that girl is not a vampire?_ Sam asked calmly.

_I'm positive._ I nodded when we finally gathered. I faced the big black wolf. Sam, our alpha. I'm supposed to be the alpha but I gave that right to Sam because I didn't even want this kind of life. Who wants to be an oversized wolf and having your freedom snatched away from you? Even the freedom of choosing who you want to be with? All the more reason I feel annoyed at this imprinting thing but I can't bring myself to blame the girl from earlier. She's just a kid and completely clueless to this whole supernatural things.

_But.. Her smell is not technically human either._ I began. And it was true. She didn't smell anything like vampires, but her smell is not exactly human either.

_What do you mean?_

_Well… I know this sounds strange but I can smell… a disturbing smell of something burnt and … well.. I don't know… I can't pinpoint what smell was it but it's really… Unpleasant._ I finished. It's not like her smell is as disgusting as those leeches, no. It's not disgusting, her smell is not disgusting at all, but it is unpleasant enough to disturb me. And make me wondered if the girl I encountered earlier is really human or not.

None of the pack members speak – or think because we currently in our wolf form and speaking through telepathy – for a moment until Paul break the silence.

_So… Since Black here imprinted on her, we can't kill her? That's too bad. _The moment I heard his thought, I'm not thinking anymore. I launched myself at him, snarling and lunging at him. How dare he? How dare he even thought of hurting her? She's just a kid for Christ's sake! And she is my imprint! Sam then jumped in between us and gave Paul a deafening growl and he backed out in an instant with an alpha command.

_Goddammit Black! I was just saying that if the girl is not exactly a human, he could be threat to all of us. What if she endangered us and the people in rez?! _Paul snarled at me.

_Calm down, Paul! Nevertheless whether she is a human or not, she's Jake's imprint and the pack are forbidden to hurt an imprint! _Sam growled at him _And from what I've seen through Jacob, that girl seems no older than eleven or twelve, you couldn't possibly think of hurting a child, could you? And she seems innocent enough._

Embry snorted _Yeah, from what I've seen she couldn't hurt a fly. And didn't you see how she was trying to talk to Jake? She technically thought Jake could hear her or something._

_Yeah. And no offense Paul, as much as I agree with you, I can't exactly bring myself to hurt a little girl. _Jared commented.

Paul answered him with a grunt.

_We will discuss this later. Let's finish our patrol for today and go back to the rez. _Sam said with finality and we all follow after him.

I can't stop thinking about that girl, of course, not in a boyfriend worries over girlfriend way, but more of a brother worries over the baby sister way. I suppose this imprinting thing is exactly like how dad explained to me yesterday. Since the gap between me and my imprint is big enough – she looks about eleven or twelve, that makes me five or four years older than her – I don't feel any romantic feelings towards her, but I do worried about her. Does she get out of the woods safely? Why did she go out in the woods in the first place? Surely not to take her dog on a walk, right?

Truthfully, I have mixed feelings about imprinting. I certainly did not expect myself to imprint just a few days after this whole shape-shifting fiasco and I really don't like the concept of imprinting. It's like this imprinting thing taken away my freedom to choose who I want to be with in the future. This is really screwed up, I'm in love with Bella but now I'm suddenly imprint on some random girl. A child nonetheless.

But then I couldn't bring myself to blame the girl either. It's not like she asked to be imprinted on or forcing this to happen to me. The girl is completely innocent and I can't just blame her for something she didn't do.

I shake my head. This whole thing really make my head hurts. I decided to just forget about it for now and finish my patrol.

* * *

**Fate**

I got home just in time and Bella and father arrived home several minutes after me. I spent my times with Bella in our room after dinner.

"So, Fate, tell me about yourself." Bella said as she played around with the rubik's cube I gave her. I found out form father earlier that Bella has been through a lot these past few months, that her boyfriend left her and she fell into depressions. I was a little bit disturbed by this information. Which sane person left his girlfriend in a woods? But I don't want to pry too much information from Bella. What happens between her and her boyfriend (up until now I don't really get a hold of boyfriend and girlfriend concept. Romantic relationships just confuse me and the mutants couple around me certainly didn't help) is her business and I'm here only to make her feel better.

"Me? Hmm… I was adopted by father when I was six years old. Father told you that, right?" I asked.

"Yeah he did. He also said you went to a boarding school or some kind."

I nodded nervously. I don't know whether I should tell her or not. Bella seems very nice and not the judgmental type, but I'm afraid of rejection. What if she's afraid of me if she knew I'm a mutant? What if she doesn't want to have any relation with me because I'm a freak? What if she left the house because she found out there's a freak in her house? Okay, I know I'm a bit exaggerating but with what happens in the past, I have every reason to think of it that way.

"Well… I have a little bit… problems when I was little, so umm… Father said it's better if I went to boarding school for a while. But I'm better now." I said, trying to explain my situation as vague as possible.

"Really? That's great. But why didn't you enroll in school with me now that you lived here? You know, so that I won't have to worry my new little sister will be kidnapped by some serial killer." She joked.

I laughed nervously. "… I don't have fond memories of school.. I mean, I have… experience with bullying. Especially with how I look." I said, pointing at my red eyes.

She nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry that must have been hard for you." She said then patted my head. It feels nice. "And don't worry, I think you are beautiful. Your eyes are lovely." She assured.

"Thanks… I don't really have any friends even at the boarding school." Yeah, because some of the kids are afraid of me. Even though all of us are mutants, but I'm specifically different. If the mutants are freaks, I am freakier. Especially with the fact that I'm also a demigod. "But I do have some friends… Only that our age gap is a bit… you know… I mean, I befriends my teachers and professors rather than children my age." I said bitterly, thinking of how weird I am. A normal twelve years old is supposedly spending times with children not with adults. Why can't I be normal for once? It's frustrating.

"There's nothing wrong with that, sweetie." Bella said. "As long as you're comfortable with them and they accept you for who you are." She said as she gave the rubik's cube back to me. I smiled a little and nodded.

"So umm… Father told me what happened before I came here… Are you okay?" I asked.

Bella sighed. Her face become sad. I regretted for having asked that question and being insensitive.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, no it's okay. You're worried about me, I understand that. It's… It's difficult… I mean, I… I really love him… And when he's gone it's like a part of me has gone too. Like I couldn't live without him…" Bella said and from the sound of her voice, it sounds like she is on the verge of crying.

I bit my lips. I really have zero experience on this, I mean, I'm twelve years old, for god's sake! How am I supposed to know how to handle this lovers problems? But I want to try to help my sister.

"…I don't… really know why he left you alone in the woods and I'm not sure I want to hear the details, but… Well, does he love you?" I asked curiously, even though I have no idea what I'm talking about.

"He does." Bella said.

"Then he must have his reasons… You know, I don't really understand this type of relationships but umm… someone told me before that two people who love each other dearly will eventually find their way towards one another. So… If you're meant to be, I'm sure he'll come back for you." I said, try to assure her.

Bella smiled and hugged me. It was weird how fast the two of us can become close like this in the matter of one day, but I like it. I like my new sister. I like how we opened up to one another like this.

"I'm really glad Charlie called you back. I mean, at first I was really worried at the prospect of meeting an adoptive sister I never knew until a few weeks ago." Bella said.

"Me too. I was really worried you wouldn't like me." I giggled.

"Same here. But I guess we were worried over nothing, huh?" Bella said, amused.

"Yep."

"Say… I don't have anything to do tomorrow, do you think you could accompany me?" Bella asked.

"Accompany you? Where?" I asked curiously, getting ready to sleep.

"To a special place. I… Me and him… We used to go there…" She said sadly. "I just… Thought maybe I could see him again if I go there."

"Oh… Okay, sure."

* * *

The next morning, I went with Bella to the meadow (that's what she called it). We walked through the forest for quite sometimes until we found ourselves in an open space. Judging from Bella's reaction, it seems this place IS the meadow, but it didn't look as beautiful as Bella described anymore. No flowers, no green grass.

"Bella…" I called, putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked disappointed. Very disappointed. I don't know what I should say to her to make her feel better. She looked pretty crushed. I look up to see that Bella and I were not the only ones here. A man was standing not far from us. He has dark skin with long hair and.. wait… his eyes are… red?

Okay, I know I should not be the one to talked because I myself has red eyes, but that's because I'm not a normal human being, and not normal human beings have red eyes.

Except if this man in front of us is not human.

"Laurent…"

I glanced towards Bella. It seems like she know this person. Is that a good thing? But Bella sounds like she is surprised but also scared. I turned to look at the man once more and was completely surprised that he is now standing only a few meters away from us.

How? He was still a bit far away from us a minute ago!

"I went to visit the Cullens but their house is empty." The Cullens? Who?

"I'm surprised they left you behind." Left her behind—is he talking about Bella's boyfriend? "Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" Pet?

I glanced at Bella and saw her smiled wryly "Something like that."

"Hmm…" He looked thoughtful, and sometimes glanced at us and I don't think I like the way he glanced at us. It looks as if he wants to eat us or something.

"B-Bella… Who is he?" I asked. I can clearly see this man is not a human. Having lived my six years in the world of mutants and demigods made me learn how to differentiate a human and non-human creatures. This man is definitely belong to the latter.

"Don't worry… It's okay…" That didn't answer my question and the truth is, Bella sounds just as scared as I am.

"Do they visit often?" The man asked casually. I do not have any idea what they were talking about so I keep my mouth shut and glanced at Bella nervously. I can just use my power to get us out of this situation, but I have a feeling it would just make things worse.

Bella was quiet for quite a long time before she finally answered "Now and again." I immediately know she is lying. She doesn't sound very convincing.

"Hmm…" I became more and more afraid as the man stepped closer to us. I gripped onto Bella's shirt and praying to every deities that I know so we can get out of this alive. I put one of my hand on my back to channel my psionic power in case things got ugly, hoping that none of them would notice.

"The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…" The man continued.

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by." Bella said. I can see her trembling. "He'll be sorry they missed your visit."

"Hmm…"

Okay, that man is really creepy.

"So how are things working out in Denali?" Bella changes the subject. "Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?"

That question made him paused. "I like Tanya very much." He mused. "And her sister Irina even more… I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoyed the advantages, the novelty of it. But the restrictions are difficult… I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long."

Okay, the more they talk, the less I understand. I really need to get us out but… What if my power hurt Bella? I mean, sure I've learned a lot about my own power at school, but I can't really control it. And I still have doubts in using it, especially if it's risked in hurting someone. I could hurt Bella.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I have a little snack then. And it seems you brought me an extra."

I don't have time to react to his words because the next thing I know, that man has his hands around my neck and I was gasping for air.

"Fate! Stop it! Let her go!" Bella begged.

I looked at Bella, sending her signal that she should run or something but then suddenly, I heard a sound and the man pulled himself away from me and stared at the direction of the sound. There, from the bushes, an oversized wolf came out of the bushes.

It's not the same one from yesterday. This one has black fur.

"I can't believe it…" The red eye man breathed.

The wolf growled viciously at the man and then, four other wolves appeared from the bushes. There are one with silver colored fur, brown, and pale gray. And then I saw the one from the other day. The wolf with russet brown fur.

The black wolf growled at the man and he quickly ran. And by quickly I mean, he ran really really fast. It was as if I was seeing another Quicksilver. But the wolves quickly ran after him and to my surprised they were as fast as the man.

"Fate! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" Bella asked frantically, checking my condition. Except for my neck, which is really, really hurt, there is nothing else. I do hope my neck is not bruised, though.

I heard a soft grunt and felt Bella's arm around me, as if to protect me. I looked up to see the russet brown wolf is still there, not yet joining his pack that is currently chasing after that man (who is definitely not a human being). I looked into his eyes and see… worry and concerned etched on that dark eyes of his (Yeah, I decided the wolf is a male).

"Hey…" I said softly. He grunted and turn his attention to my neck and the next thing I know, I see rage in his eyes. He turned towards the direction of where his pack has went to and growled and went to join his pack.

"Can you stand? Come on, we've gotta get out of here!"

She doesn't need to tell me twice, once I get up, we both ran as fast as we can. But I can't help but worrying about that russet brown wolf. Will he be okay? I really do hope he will be alright.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so that's chapter one for Fate's and Jacob's side. Yep, so Jacob kind of have mixed feeling about the imprint. I made it that way because I still waiting for the votes. I was hoping there are more people who would vote~ Anyway, as Fate was saying, I used the theory that Hecate is a goddess with triple face and has three appearance and three personalities. In PJO wiki, it was only mentioned two of her three appearances so I make the third appearance on my own. And as for her pale features, in the wikia, Hecate is described to be beautiful but deathly pale. Fate is pale but not to the point of looking deathly pale, obviously. And the reason why Jacob said her smell is unpleasant is because of the fact that Hecate lived in Underworld, so I kind of imagine that she brings the scent (?) along with her and her children happens to carry that scent too. Fate won't be using her power for the moment because she still wants to keep her status as mutant a secret from Bella, but sooner or later, Bella will know, right?

Thank you for those who follows and favorites this story. Sorry for any grammatical error and any typos. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day~


	4. Chapter Two - Alysa

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight © Stephanie Meyer

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

**Summary**

Fate never feel like she fits in the mortal world. Being a mutant and having a Goddess mother, she finds it hard to adapt with mortals and often finds herself to be the odd one. Oh, and espicially when she has red eyes which is so not normal for her to blend in with the mortals.

Alysa always felt that she only belongs with her adoptive family due to her telepathic powers. She is afraid to exposed herself to the outside world and prefer to be safe in her comfort zone with her family.

Two different girls with the same issues and always thought everything will stay the same as they always imagine to be, but when Fate, who all this time went back and forth between the Institute and Camp HalfBloods moved back to Forks to spend time with her family, what would she found? Things might become more interesting and more dangerous as Fate realized there are more supernatural beings than mutants and demigods in this world and that Alysa has come to realized she is not the only one with special power.

* * *

**Timeline:**

Twlight: New Moon.  
X-Men: The Movie : Alternate Timeline, way after Dark Phoenix (Yes, I know the movie has not been realesed yet but I kinda get the gist of who survived from Days of Future Past)  
Percy Jackson: Before Titan's Curse and after Sea of Monster

**Clarification**

I also included X-Men here, so it's Twilight x Percy Jackson x X-Men : The Movie.

* * *

**Ocs Portrayal:**

Fate Violeta Swan: Alisa Newton  
Alysa Euphoria Cullen: Nikki Hahn  
Jacqualine Diana Whitlock: Kaya Scodelario  
Violet Marie Evenson: Hera Hilmar

* * *

_Sia Leysritt__ Present:_

**Hand Stretched**

**Chapter 2 **

**Alysa**

**The Child**

* * *

"_When you really love someone, you see all their mess and their brokenness and you love them anyway. In fact, seeing all of that sort of makes you love them more." _

― **Heather Hepler Love Maybe**

* * *

**Alysa**

I woke up in the morning. I'm not in my room. The room has big bed. My bed is small. Whose room is this?

"Are you awake, sweetheart?"

Mommy.

Mommy is the person who adopted me and become my new mommy because I don't know who my real mommy is. She is a kind woman with caramel hair and gold eyes.

"Mommy…" I must be in mommy's and daddy's room. I don't remember what happen yesterday, but I knew something went wrong. "Did I do something bad again?"

"Shh… No honey, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." She pick me up. My mommy is cold. I don't know if it's normal or not but I like being hugged or carried by mommy and my siblings even though they are cold. "Why don't we go downstairs so I can cook you some pancakes for breakfast?"

I nodded. I love pancakes.

"Is Eddie home yet?" I asked curiously. I haven't seen Eddie in a long time. I miss him.

"He's not home yet, sweetie but he will be home soon." Mommy assured.

"Okay…"

Then we went downstairs

* * *

**Jasper**

"So you're saying not even your power can affect her?"

I nodded grimly, still can't get the thought of yesterday incident from my head. The images of our little sister screaming painfully and the emotions I felt from her. Pain, despair, fear… I don't understand how a six years old girl could feel emotions such as these. Aren't children suppose to feel happiness and being cheerful instead of feeling those painful emotions that even no adult could stand? I had try desperately to use my power to calm her down but some sort of force shut me out and the fact that some kind of horrible images being sent to my head (we have presumed those images were shown by Alysa) didn't exactly helped me to concentrate.

"It's not your fault Jasper. We've tried to helped her. Even if it's not working, we're still trying." Alice said, trying to comfort me.

"But I do wonder where she got her powers from." Carlisle wondered.

None of us can answer that. It's been two years since we adopted Alysa. Our family adopted her when she was four years old. That time, Carlisle was called to her orphanage because she's been troubling other children in the orphanage. None of the caretakers know what's happening to her or how she ended up there in the first place. Out of compassion and because both Carlisle and Esme has grown attached to her during her temporary stay at the hospital, Carlisle adopted her. At first, me and Edward were strongly against it, for me mainly because I haven't got used to this vegetarian lifestyle and I was afraid I would hurt that child. Surprisingly, when she arrived, I can control my bloodlust around her which is a good thing.

However, just because we gave her home, family, and love, that doesn't mean her power stopped tormenting her. It all began about few months after she was adopted. All of us experience some sort of vision of a little girl in a burned down house. These visions came suddenly and vague. At first we thought it was Alice but she denies it, saying she can't share her vision telepathically to the others then suddenly we heard Alysa cried and scream.

This keeps happening for a couple of months and from there, we conclude that Alysa has some sort of telepathic abilities which she could not control. And for some reason this telepathic ability of her blocked all of our gifts as well. I could still feel her emotions but I could not control her emotions. (something which frustrates me because I can't stand seeing someone so young in pain like that). Alice could not see her future either and Edward could not read her minds which is also frustrates them.

None of us know where she got her power from, though we do have some suspicion that Alysa could probably be a mutant. A human who is born with supernatural gift. The problem is, even if she is a mutant, Alysa refused to step out of the house and thus, we cannot enroll her in the school for the gifted, a school that we heard founded especially for mutants. Alysa refused to step outside of our house and we can't exactly force her either.

"Well, if we were to follow our suspicion that she is a mutant, that means she has that power since she was born right?" Alice said.

"We're not sure yet whether she's a mutant or not since we're not exactly familiar with mutants we can't simply conclude that Alysa is one just because she has powers." Carlisle said.

"Well whatever she is, I just want to help that little squirt to get better." Emmet grunted. "Did she ever told you about what happened to her in the past or why she is an orphan in the first place?" He asked curiously.

"No and I don't want to force the answer out of her. The caretakers from her orphanage said whatever happened to her really traumatized her to the point she forgot part of it but from what we gathered from the visions she accidentally shows us, it is clear she still remembers some of it." Carlisle concluded.

All of us were silent and for the first time, we felt completely helpless.

"Morning."

We all looked up to see Esme walked down the stairs, carrying Alysa. The little girl gave her a small smile but her brown eyes looked very tired.

"Morning squirt." Emmet got up from his sitting position and went to take the little girl from Esme's hand and Esme went to the kitchen to cook something for Alysa. Pancake I guess.

"Morning Emmy… Morning Jazzy, daddy, Ali, and Rosie…" She greeted.

"Mornin' little darlin'" I greeted back and so does the rest of the family. Everyone then began to do their own business. Carlisle went to his room to do his works, Esme still cooking breakfast for Alysa, Rosalie and Emmet are playing with Alysa, keeping her company until her breakfast is ready while me and Alice sat on the sofa, enjoying each other's company with me constantly glance at Alysa, making sure her mood stays happy.

I heard Alice giggled.

"You're being very attached to her." She commented.

I chuckled. "The same goes for you and everyone else."

"Yeah, but I noticed sometimes you looked at her as if she reminds you of something… Or rather, someone…"

I looked at Alice and smiled wryly. She can read me like an open book.

"Jazz?" Alice looked at me worriedly.

"It's nothing. And yes, she does remind me of someone. Someone from my past."

A little girl with the same brown hair as our little sister. A little girl that never even once leave my mind even after I have become a vampire. She and Alysa has the same brown hair but she has bright blue eyes, an appearance that she inherit from her mother, which is why she looked nothing like me.

A little girl that once called me 'Daddy'.

* * *

**Alysa**

I play with Rosie and Emmy while waiting for mommy who is cooking my breakfast.

"Rosie and Emmy and the others don't eat?" I asked curiously. Since I don't remember when we eat together like families in tv or story books.

"We have already eaten, sweetie." Rosie assured while she braided my hair.

"When will Eddie come home?" I asked Emmy curiously.

"Dunno squirt. But he'll be home soon. Or you want me to look for him and drag him here?" He asked.

"No. You hurt Eddie." I said, pouting. Emmy laughed and pinched my cheeks.

"Why are you so adorable? Geez, don't pout like that, I'm not gonna do that for real."

"Oh…" I was happy I didn't have any nightmares. I hate nightmares. When I have them, my family have them too. They have them because of me. I'm hurting them. Just like how I hurt other children at the orphanage.

Why?

Why do I always make other people seeing my nightmare? Why can they see what I see? Why do I make them see those scary nightmares?

I wish that I can't do bad things like that. I wish I can stop hurting my family.

Will they abandoned me if this nightmares continue?

I hope not. I don't want to leave.

I want to stay.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I told you Alysa's POV will be short and vague lol. When I write her POV I tried to think like a six years old kid, but with her having a traumatic past and the fact she has special powers, she is not exactly a normal six years old girl, right? Anyway, In Jasper's POV I think we can already see how this will connect with two other Ocs. They will not appear yet in New Moon Saga, but will appear in between New Moon and Eclipse (After New Moon and before Eclipse). I'm sorry for this short chapter, and thank you for those who follows and favorites this story. Have a nice day. And thank you to GodShynin300 and William Francies Raisen-Newman for reviewing the previous chapter and yeah, I try to make Jacob more mature cause I can't bring myself to make Jacob got mad to the poor girl just because he doesn't imprint on Bella lol.

Once again, thank you for reading this story. I apologize for any grammatical error and typos. Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter Three - Fate

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight © Stephanie Meyer

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

**Summary**

Fate never feel like she fits in the mortal world. Being a mutant and having a Goddess mother, she finds it hard to adapt with mortals and often finds herself to be the odd one. Oh, and espicially when she has red eyes which is so not normal for her to blend in with the mortals.

Alysa always felt that she only belongs with her adoptive family due to her telepathic powers. She is afraid to exposed herself to the outside world and prefer to be safe in her comfort zone with her family.

Two different girls with the same issues and always thought everything will stay the same as they always imagine to be, but when Fate, who all this time went back and forth between the Institute and Camp HalfBloods moved back to Forks to spend time with her family, what would she found? Things might become more interesting and more dangerous as Fate realized there are more supernatural beings than mutants and demigods in this world and that Alysa has come to realized she is not the only one with special power.

* * *

**Timeline:**

Twlight: New Moon.  
X-Men: The Movie : Alternate Timeline, way after Dark Phoenix (Yes, I know the movie has not been realesed yet but I kinda get the gist of who survived from Days of Future Past)  
Percy Jackson: Before Titan's Curse and after Sea of Monster

**Clarification**

I also included X-Men here, so it's Twilight x Percy Jackson x X-Men : The Movie.

* * *

**Ocs Portrayal:**

Fate Violeta Swan: Alisa Newton  
Alysa Euphoria Cullen: Nikki Hahn  
Jacqualine Diana Whitlock: Kaya Scodelario  
Violet Marie Evenson: Hera Hilmar

* * *

_Sia Leysritt__ Present:_

**Hand Stretched**

**Chapter 3 **

**Fate**

**Lamia**

* * *

"_The more you leave out, the more you highlight what you leave in." _

― **Henry Green**

* * *

Today was so crazy.

We run as fast as we can from the woods. I don't think I've ever run that fast in my entire life. What is wrong with that man? He is creepy! I do, realize that apparently he is not a human being but what is he? What kind of myth creature would resemble human so much? I looked at Bella as we, finally, reached our house. Bella knew that man and she was terrified and that man knew her and her boyfriend I suppose?

Bella and I went inside immediately. Once we're inside, Bella quickly telling him about the wolves in the woods but strangely enough, she doesn't mention the strange man. I just stood there quietly, still thinking of what happened just now. I was almost got killed by a man who can run as fast as Peter and got my life saved by a pack of wolves. I know that my status as half mutant and half God would bound to give me a lot of surprise and danger in life but this is ridiculous. I just arrived in Forks yesterday and already I found myself caught up with a cannibal (I decided to call the man that since he looked at me as if I'm some sort of meat) and a pack of huge wolves. What's next? A mutant turns into vampire or some kind?

"Fate? You okay kiddo?"

I looked up to see father looked at me with worry etched on his face. I smiled wryly.

"I'm fine, father… Oh, who is this?" I noticed a man with white hair and big body sit beside father. He looked at me warily as if I'm going to hurt him or something and I noticed he sometimes glance at me with uncomfortable looks.

"Oh, this is Harry Clearwater. He is going to help me hunt down those animals, which Bella just confirmed to be a wolf, that has been attacking people lately." Father explained. "Harry, this is my adoptive daughter, Fate. I'm sure this is the first time you meet her, right?"

"Err, right…" The man, Harry Clearwater, said, rather nervously. I think I kinda figured out what makes him nervous. It's got to be my eyes. Again. "I'm Harry Clearwater, nice to meet you, kiddo." He said, smiling nervously.

"Right… Umm… Nice to meet you too, sir…" I said, feels a bit sad seeing the way he acts nervous like that. Seems like my eye color really bothering every living beings in this entire planet. Even a wolf felt disturbed after seeing my eyes.

"I'm… going to take a bath." I said lamely and went to take a bath.

I feel a bit refreshed after bath, but still found myself unable to feel even a slightest bit better. I kept thinking about what happened in the woods and try to figure out who, or what exactly that man is. I try to match his features to every mythical creature that I've known so far but none of them rings any bell. Maybe he is a minor god? But which god eats human? And then those wolves… I also tried to figure out which myths they are from. There are numbers of myth about wolves. There are Fenrir from Norse myth, but from what I know there is only one Fenrir, not a pack. Fenrir is the eldest child of Loki and Angrboda and from what I can remember, Fenrir was bound by the gods using some sort of special chained until Ragnarok when he was destined to devour Odin.

There are also wolves in Greek myths. Myth about Lycaon, a king of Arcadia who served Zeus the roasted flesh of his own son, Nyctimus in order to see whether or not Zeus is really an all-knowing God. Zeus was angered by this and cursed him and his offsprings into wolves. There are also legends about werewolves, but those wolves appeared in daylight, not during full moon, so I doubt they are actually werewolves and legends about Lycaon doesn't really matched up either.

None of the myths that I could think of matched the wolves I saw yesterday and this afternoon and I definitely cannot think of any monsters or minor gods that could match the strange and terrifying man I saw with Bella this afternoon. Maybe I should ask Bella about it? She probably knows something, I mean, after all she knew tha man's name and it looked like she knew him quite well. But of course I won't force her to tell me if she doesn't want to.

I sighed and open the door to my and Bella's room "Bella, I'm coming in." And swing open the door.

I was a little bit surprised that Bella is not the only one in our room.

* * *

**Jacob**

Needless to say, I'm not so thrilled to see Bella. Not after I changed so much after this whole shape-shifting problems that happened few weeks ago. Bella seemed very surprised to see me. I can't blame her though. I haven't contacted her in the past few days and now here I am, suddenly came into her room through the window and standing in front of her, shirtless.

"Hey." I said, and I know I sounds awkward.

"Hey." Bella greeted back with the same level of awkwardness.

We didn't say anything to each other for a few moments before I decided to break the silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry—" I started but Bella shook her head and push me back. She then looked at me with pointed look.

"For what?" She asked.

"If only I could explain…" I muttered. "But I can't." Because of that Alpha order bullshit and whatnot. I walked past her and my eyes landed onto the dreamcatcher I gave her on her birthday. I feel happy she kept it. I turned to look at her.

"Bella, haven't you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?" I looked at her. I know she knows what I'm talking about. I can read it in her expression. She looks guilty. I pressed on.

"Something you felt like you had to keep from Charlie, from your mom…? Something you won't even talk about with me? Not even now?"

I know she knows I'm talking about the Cullens. I can't believe that Bella was dating a leech up until now. Didn't she realize how dangerous that is? But I couldn't tell her directly what am I and why I am not allowed to contacted her these past few weeks, so I was hoping by giving her some clues, she would find out on her own.

"Can you understand that I might have the same kind of situation…?" I was struggling to find the right words. "Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secrets to tell."

Bella looks troubled.

"Look Jacob, if you just come here to give me riddles instead of answers—"

Goddammit, this is frustrating! "Bella, you already knew!" I cut her off. "I already told you everything."

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I feel like I want to hit my head to the nearest wall. She knew. She knew my secret without me have to tell her she just didn't realize that me and the legends about Vampires that I told her were connected. I tried very hard to give her clues but it is difficult for me to speak because Sam has given us Alpha command that we should not speak of our secret to anyone else. But, I don't want to make Bella felt like I was abandoning her. No, I could never do that to her, but I can't explain to her about why I cannot see her so I was hoping by giving her some clues, she will get it but it seems that Bella is really clueless to this sort of thing.

"Jake, please, I'm exhausted. I'm not good at this right now. Maybe in the morning—"

"Bella, I'm coming in."

Our conversation was cut off when the door swung open and a figure of a little girl came in to the room.

My eyes widened. The girl who came in has a small, petite body with pale skin and brown shoulder-length hair. The girl peeked from the other side of the door and her red ruby eyes looked directly at my dark eyes. It was her. My imprint. The girl that I met in the woods yesterday.

"Fate…" Bella breathed. But at for a moment, Bella's existence was momentarily forgotten as I could not keep my gaze away from the little girl that stood by the door.

"O-Oh.. I didn't know you have guest…" The girl said timidly. I have to force myself to break my gaze away from her so I won't look like a freaking pedophile.

"Uh yes… Um… Fate, this is my friend, Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my adoptive sister Fate." Bella introduced us.

"I didn't know you have sister." I commented, still find it hard to look away from the girl. Fate.

"Uh yeah… Charlie told me about her a few days before she came here… Why are you looking at her like that?" Bella asked suspiciously. Oh great, protective big sister alert.

"No.. Nothing…" I stammered. Holy shit, did I really just stammered? In front of Bella? Great.

I glanced back at the girl and noticed that she is blushing furiously and was looking at everywhere. Everywhere but me. I blinked. Did I do something? Did I scared her because I stared at her too much?

"Uh… Bella… Why is your friend shirtless…?" She asked uncomfortably. Oh, so that's why.

"Yeah I actually want to know about that too…" She looked at me skeptically and I grin sheepishly at her.

"Well, my apologize if the sight of my abs bothered you so much. Especially that little lady over there." I smirk at Fate who is still trying to cover her eyes with her hair and bangs, clearly using ever way so that she won't have to look at me. It's cute.

"Very funny, Jake. Anyway, you should go home now. Charlie will be home in a couple of minutes." Bella reminded.

"Sure, sure. I really have to go now too anyway. But before I leave, could you do something for me?" Bella nodded. I keep stealing glances at Fate, and somehow felt relieved when I see that she hasn't left us yet. This is started to get annoying. No, I don't hate the poor girl, but this imprinting thing is really strong. I just felt a strong tug, like there is some sort of invisible thread that pulling me towards the bashful girl who is still trying to hide her face behind her brown hair and still standing at the doorway. I shook my head, trying to not concentrating on that invisible tug and instead, focused myself on Bella.

"At least call me—If you don't want to see me again. Let me know if it's like that."

"That won't happen—"

I raised one hand, cutting her off. "Just let me know. And it's nice to meet you Fate."

"Uh yeah… It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jacob."

Her choice of words sounds too formal for a twelve years old and too formal for my taste. Is she really twelve years old?

"How old is she?" I asked Bella curiously before opening the window to go outside.

"Twelve." Bella said.

"Huh. Okay." I gave her a hug before jumped down from the window to run back into the forest.

I didn't expect to meet my imprint today. And what a crazy coincidence it is that she is Bella's adoptive sister. But my meeting with her only increased my mixed feelings towards the imprint.

Should I accept it or keep going after Bella?

I don't know and I don't think I can decide for the time being.

* * *

**Fate**

I was home alone today too. Bella went to work about a few hours ago and I stay at home, playing with Hailey. Hailey kept barking and whining at me and I know she wants me to take her out on a walk but I don't want to ended up in the forest again. I don't know whether the wolves managed to get that man or not, but going out to the woods now was too risky. I'm not about to let myself wander in the woods and get myself killed. I had enough for almost getting killed scenario these past few years, whether at school or the camp.

"Hailey, no matter how many times you barked at me, I'm not going to take a walk with you. For some odd reasons you always like to take a walk in the forest and going into the forest now is too risky." Hailey whined.

_Come on_. I heard her thought as I pet her, giving me one of her puppy eyes. Don't be tempted. Don't be tempted.

"You do not want to be killed by a strange looking man who could possibly be a monster, do you? Or being eaten by the wolves…" I trailed off, even though something inside me told me that the wolves are not dangerous.

_No forest… Around here. _Hailey tried to convince me. I looked at her doubtfully. "Really?"

Hailey nodded and I sighed. What's with me being weak with animals?

"Alright, but we are not going into the forest, alright?" And Hailey nodded. I closed and locked the door, putting the lock under the flower pot like Bella and father had instructed if I were to went out of the house. I started to walk with Hailey following me.

True to her words (or thoughts) Hailey stay out of the forest, even though I can see it's something that's very hard for her to do. I feel bad for her, but I don't want to take any risks. We walked down the road, I looked back to make sure we're not that far away from our house.

"Hello, dear."

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. I turned around to find myself face to face with a beautiful woman. She has pale feature with brown hair. She looked too beautiful for a normal human being. And every alarm in my body is screaming to me that this woman is not a human. Okay, call me paranoid, but we demigods could easily identified monster. Okay, some may take a few times, but since I'm not a normal demigod, my mutant's power allow me to be awared of danger and those kind of things. That is why I noticed the man from yesterday was not a human.

The same goes with this lady.

"Hello…" I looked at the woman, trying to look and sound as natural as possible. Hailey barked at the woman.

"Are you lost, my dear?" She asked.

"No, I'm not…" I said. "I'm just taking my dog out for a walk. Actually, I'm on my way home, so if you don't mind—" As I tried to look away from the woman, I looked past her and saw that we were standing in front of some sort of abandoned shop. There is nothing wrong about that shop really, but, curse my abnormally good eyesight, I can see something on the floor near the entrance of the shop. A body, to be exact. A body of a child, a girl, she looks about my age from what I could see, and, to my horror, I can see clearly that the girl is no longer alive and her body looked drained from blood.

The woman noticed where I'm staring at and smile maliciously. Oh no.

"Pretty girl, isn't she?" The woman asked. "She came here to hide from her father, you see. Abused and alone and no one helped her. So I thought I can help her by making sure she would never met again with her father. Ever."

My blood ran cold and I reached for my knife in my pocket. Usually, children of Hecate didn't depend on weapon that much. They usually fight enemies with their magic but I have one with me just in case and believe me when I said I always bring it everywhere I go because I have a feeling that I would encountered monsters more often now that I reach age where monster would be more aware of my scent as a demigod.

"Now, we don't need to use violence here now, do we, daughter of Hecate?" The woman chuckled.

"How do you know me?" I ask anyway even though I know the answer.

"I'm not used to be like this, you see. I was beautiful then. Desired by many man including Zeus, himself. I even dated him at one point. But that wife of his, Hera." She said Hera's name which so much disgust that I know right away that she is one of Hera's victim. Even though Zeus has and could have many lovers, that doesn't mean his wife has to like it. Because she can't cursed or punished her husband, she went to curse his lovers instead. "She cursed me so that I killed my own children by eating them." She continued. I feel like I want to puke.

"I became disfigured from that torment, it transformed me into a terrifying being who hunted and killed children of others." She spat. I feel kinda bad of her but I have no time to pity her because the next words she said sending chills down my spine.

"I haven't had a demigod child came to my lair lately. Human children are delicious too, but why wasting my times snatching a half-cooked meat when there's a five star hotel steak right in front of my eyes?"

And I ran.

* * *

**Jacob**

I swear I'm not getting enough sleep from all of these patrols. We have doubled the patrol since that redhead leech has been sighted around the woods lately nad there are news about people keep disappearing around Forks. Damn leech running around freely and keep escaping every chance she's got.

While we also has this redhead problem we should worry about, I also found myself keep worrying and thinking about Fate. Just as Sam and dad has explained the other day, I always feel the constant need to be around her. I need to be with her, to make sure she's okay. To make sure she's safe and make sure that she is not getting herself into some sort of problems. I don't know why but I have this gut feeling telling me that the girl is a magnet for troubles and that troubles bound to find her wherever she goes.

_If you really miss your imprint that much, why don't you just go to Bella's house and see her? _Embry said.

_I can't just go waltz into the house and said to Bella that I need to see her sister. _I grumbled. _Bella would be suspicious and from what I've seen, Bella is a little protective of her already._

_True, true. I would react the same if it was my sister. _Embry joked.

_Yeah you'll be seen as a pedophile by that leech-lover._ Paul snickered

_Very funny Call and shut up Lahote. _I grumbled.

_But you do know that you can't exactly fight the urge to be near her, can you? I mean look at Sam and Emily, they basically has to be near each other like every waking second! _I grunted. Jared got a point. After I know the identity of my imprint and know where she lived, the urge to go and see her become stronger but like I was saying earlier I can't just showed up at Bella's house, asking for her sister after weeks of avoiding her. What would she think of me? Besides, it's not like I have completely accepted the imprint yet. I still have mixed feelings about it.

My ears perked up when I heard bark. I turned towards the direction of the sound and found a little Siberian Husky ran towards me and barked at me. Wait… Isn't this little guy belong to Fate?

_What's a dog doing here? _Embry wondered, walking towards me, staring at the tiny dog in interest.

The little guy kept on barking and barking and none of us know what to make of it. Until a sickening smell of flowers and a disgusting smell of carcass… And there's another smell of something burnt along with a disturbing smell that seems familiar. It took me seconds to realize what it was and why this little guy came running and barking at us.

_OH SHIT, FATE!_

I couldn't careless for anything and I quickly run and follow the scent that leads me to my imprint.

The scent brought me the side of the woods that is not very far from the town. I looked around anxiously, looking for Fate. Where in the hell is she? Just then, something caught my attention.

Now, I know that in my entire life, the only supernatural being I have encountered besides us wolves are leeches but I really do not expect to see another supernatural being aside from those bloodsucking monsters. A monstrous one at that. The creature before me is a big creature with upper woman body, and yes, she's naked. Nude. And her lower body, from waist end is a snake-like tail. Yeah, you heard me right. Half-woman, half-snake beast is there, right in front of me (not exactly in front of me since her back is facing me and I'm standing quite far from her but meh) and I have to double check whether I'm seeing things or not.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! _I could hear Paul voice inside my head, seemingly as stunned as I am.

_Wait, wait, we're not seeing things, are we? _Jared asked, double checking whether he is dreaming or not. I saw my pack brothers standing not too far from me, not sure what to make of from this new discovery.

_Looks pretty real to me… _Embry said, unsurely.

_What do we do, Sam? _I asked, glancing at him. He looked like he is trying hard to processed whether what we are seeing is real or not.

_I've never seen such creature before… _Sam muttered. _Nevertheless, we can't let that thing… whatever it is, running around freely. Let's try to ambush it but proceed with caution. _He ordered. We all nodded and we try to move towards that creature, making as little noise as possible. Until suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock was thrown at that creature.

_Okay, what was it this time? _Jared grunted. We all come to halt. The creature hiss.

"I have enough of this game of hide and seek! Come out now, little girl!" She roared. Wait. Little girl?

I haven't noticed up until now, but there, behind the bushes near the trees, I could make out a figure of little girl peeking through the bushes. Her red eyes watching the creature carefully, as if she is trying to formulate a plan to attack the monstrous creature.

I growled viciously. Did this disgusting creature have been trying to attack her? To hurt her?

_Jake, calm down! _Sam ordered. I glared at him.

_How do you expect me to calm down when there is a monstrous creature targeting my imprint!? _I growled at him.

Sam was about to retort back when, to my horror, Fate who is trying to escape tripped on a tree roots and fall face first to the ground, making a loud thud sound that attract the creature's attention. The girl grunted in pain and when she looked up, her horror expression mirrored mine when we realize that the creature has now, aware of her presence. As soon as I saw the creature smile maliciously at her, I saw red.

Without thinking I lunged myself at the creature. We both fell to the ground and I bit and clawed its body, making the creature screamed in pain. The sound of her scream nearly deafen my ears but I don't care. She dare to hurts my imprint, I'm not about to sit and let that happens. But, I should have known that this creature is more than monstrous body and deafening scream. The next thin I know, she moved her hands and its big claws made contact with my body and I was thrown off her body, writhing in pain.

_JAKE! _I heard my pack brothers yelled at me in my head, worried. But I can't really concentrate on them right now. All I need to know is that Fate is safe and already run off somewhere, away from this craziness, this creature.

* * *

**Fate**

I messed things up. I really messed things up. As soon as I ran away from that monster, which I can know be sure is called _Lamia_—a half-woman half-serpent monster who eats on children and suck man's blood, I try to bring her as far away as possible from the town. I mean, I know that the Mist will fooled the people in town, but I don't want to take risks. So I ran into the woods (so much after telling myself not to go into woods this time) and try to figure out a way to kill it.

My weapon is too small to actually defeat it, but I can transfigure it into something bigger, like a sword for example. The problem is, that monster is too big for me to fight alone, so I will need a strategy. I don't know whether my mutant power can be used against monsters, the first time I defeated a Cyclops was by pure luck and because a satyr was there and he happened to bring a celestial bronze sword with him. Now I'm only armed with a little knife and my mutant power.

As I run and formulated a plan in my brain at the same time, I fell. Hard. I cursed myself for being so clumsy in a pinch situation like this and quickly get back up and I felt a sharp pain in my knee. Oh great, I skinned my knee, and to my horror, the knife that I have been holding was thrown out of my hand. Great. Lady Fortuna is not on my side today. I collect the psionic energy to my hand, trying to use my power to take my weapon, but when I heard her approaching, in panic, I quickly hid behind the bushes nearby but nor before sending a wave of energy, only enough to fool her sense of smell. This monster is too powerful for me so I do not have any power to actually mind control her. It worked actually since she doesn't know where I am so I decided to distract her, long enough so that I can pull my sword with my telekinetic ability. I move my right hand, which has been surrounded by green wave of energy, the same energy surrounded a big rock nearby and throw it at her.

Once she was distracted, I move closer towards the knife, trying to use my power to take it back. But, damn me and my clumsy self, I didn't see where I was walking too and fall flat on my face when I tripped onto a root tree. The noise I made was enough for her to turn to me. I gulped and fear consumed me as she smiled maliciously to me. But, before I knew it, a brown blur hit her and she fell to the ground. I blinked and to my surprised, the russet brown wolf from the other day, came to my rescue. Again. I looked at him in awe. This is the second time he came to my rescue. How does he know I'm here?

I was not given the time to think of the answer because the next thing I know, the monstrous creature moved her hand and her claws hit the wolf's body. I gasped in horror, and before I know it, my body move on its own. I move my hand, green energy enveloped my right hand, it also enveloped the creature in front of me. It scream in pain and without thinking, I move my left hand, also enveloped with green energy and my knife fly in the air, changing shape into a long sword and it flung towards the creature, stabbing her. In that moment, she turned into yellow powder and vaporize on the spot, leaving a smell of sulfur in the air.

I breathed a sigh of relief then noticed that I am not alone with the russet wolf. Four other wolves, the same from the other day, emerged from who knows where. Realizing that the russet wolf was injured, I quickly run to him, the other wolves also do the same.

"Are you okay?!" I asked panickly. The wolf whine painfully and I can see a big scar on its body which I noticed begin to heal.

"Huh… so you really are not a normal wolf…" I muttered. "I can make the healing process faster if you let me…?" I asked timidly. The wolf only whine and I have no idea whether it answered my question or not, so I glance toward the black wolf which I'm guessing to be his leader. The wolf looked at me and nodded. So I covered his wound with my hand which is enveloped with green energy and let the energy flows, healing his wound faster. Once the wound has close up completely, I give him a satisfied smiled.

"There."

The wolf grunted and stood up (or sit up? I can't really tell) and looked at me, particularly towards my skinned knee and elbow. Ironically, while I can heal others, I can't use my power to heal myself. I have to make an excuse to explain this skinned knee and elbow. I looked up to the russet wolf and noticed he looked… angry? Sad? It was as if he is blaming himself that I got hurt. Why would he feel that way? It's not like he caused me to get hurt.

"Well… If you're okay, then I guess I'll—" I was about to leave when he nudge me with his snout. I looked at him confusedly.

"What is it?" I asked. He then looked at his leader, the black wolf and the rest of his pack. I looked at them back and forth. Were they discussing something? The other wolves nodded and I looked back towards the russet brown wolf. He looked at me then nudge me again with his snout and tapping his paw to the ground.

"…You want me to wait here…?" I try to translate. The wolf nodded. I thought about it. The sun is still shining, which means I haven't been out of the house long enough and it's not dark yet. And I don't know why but something inside me tells me that I can trust him. I want to trust him. So I nodded and the wolf with the rest of his pack ran back to the woods.

A moment after they left, I heard a bark. I turned to see Hailey ran towards me.

"Hailey!" She jumped to my embrace and I hugged her.

"Oh thank the Gods you're okay, I almost thought I lost you."

_Went to get the wolves, _I heard her said inside my head.

"Oh, you went to get help for me? Thank you, really. You and the wolves saved my life." I said.

"Fate." Hearing someone calling my name, I turned to see him. Bella's friend from last night, Jacob. What is he doing here?

"Oh… Um… Hello… Jacob, right?"

"Yep." He said, popping out the 'p'.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"… Stuff. Anyway, there is something I—no, we need to talk about with you." He said rather anxiously.

"…_We?_" I asked.

"Yeah… Look, can you just come with me for a while and meet my friends? It won't be long I swear, and… If you tell us your… secret…" He said, rather carefully. "We'll tell us yours too."

Oh no. I am so screwed.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There you have it~ So, cat's out of the bag. To clear up few things, one of Fate's weakness is that, she is too afraid to use her power to the point, when she formulated a plan, she tends to use a roundabout method than a simpler method in order to avoid using her full power. But in this chapter, driven by the urge to save the wolf (Jacob) who has saved her yesterday from certain doom, she used her power without thinking, thus killing the monster without so much effort. Her power can be considered dangerous, especially since she is a daughter of Hecate, her mutant power is heighten because of her god heritage. So far what you probably can tell, she has telepathy, telekinesis, and supernatural awareness. Next, at the end of this chapter, Fate thought she is screwed because she thought Jacob (and his friends) has seen her fighting earlier, not thinking that Jacob could be the wolf that saved her yesterday and today. So now, Fate will go to La Push and meet the pack. How will the conversation between them goes? And how will the pack react to the fact that there are other supernatural beings other than them and vampires? Stay tuned for the next chapter~

The next chapter will still be in Fate's and Jacob's point of view.

Thank you for reading. Sorry for any grammatical error and typos.


End file.
